Truth and Love
by JazRox
Summary: Mai quits dueling and settles down, and not one of her friends know where she is. The reason Mai disapears is that she has a beautiful daughter, but who is her father? Seto Kaiba or Joey? Rated M too be on the safe side, but there is nothing too bad.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my second Yu-GI-OH attempt,

This story is called: Truth and love.

Hi this is my second Yu-GI-OH attempt; it is a Mai Valentine, Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba flick.

In my story Kujaku Mai is Mai Valentine, Jonouchi Katsuya is Joey Wheeler Kaiba Seto is Seto Kaiba, Kaiba Mokuba is Mokuba Kaiba, Mutou Yugi Yugi Moto. And so on…. In case you have not noticed I am using the English TV series.

This chapter is mainly flashback and is in Mai POV.

**Chapter 1 Prologue: Mistakes and rewards.**

After my duelling days, my parents wanted me to settled down, and go to UNI, in year 12 I got really high marks so I could get into a good UNI, my friends Joey, Yugi, Tea, and others wanted to duel, all I wanted to do was shop and party so I enrolled in a UNI course in physiotherapy.

I was very happy for a while I lived with my parents but I was still haunted.

A month before hand I slept with 2 men Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba, I slept with Joey because we were in love and I slept with Kaiba because we went out on a few 'catch up' dates, and one thing led to another.

For a few months I kept in contact with my friends less and less, I made new friends from UNI and shopped, my parents were very wealthy so they footed the bills and they loved me SO much, and my mother loved shopping nearly more than me. But after 5 months I collapsed in class and went to hospital.

I was pregnant.

My parents were good about it, mainly because my mums parents were not, and they didn't want to make that mistake again, and I also think they wanted a grand child. And they thought I would never settle down.

I went to school most days so I could finish my degree until I was 8.5 months, when I gave birth to a beautiful girl.

I only had 4 days off, than I went to uni after giving birth, with swollen feet too.

As she got older I wondered who her daddy was, her appearance was no help, she had blonde hair, she was my spitting image.

When she was 5, I moved out and got a small 2-bedroom apartment it was only 2 blocks away from my parents so it was nice and close, my parents were so proud of me because I had financial independence, and raised a daughter.

As my daughter grew I wondered where her dad was, she is so pretty, she is the smartest in her class, she is the best chess player, she is the best duellist in her class, and in her region (she won region champion, and the state finals are in this June.) She won Chess at a national level, the next highest level is in July, I love my daughter more than life its self.

My daughter had many friends; half are terrified of her, quarter want to copy off her and the rest actually like her.

Did I mention she had the whole 'don't mess with me' thing happening for her.

My dearest can play the piano she loves dragons, she can make a computer hologram out of next to nothing.

Her name is Jessica, Sarah Valentine. She is turning 8 in September, and I am not sure whom her daddy is…

But it might be Kaiba…

But I hope I am wrong.

-- - --

How did I go??  
Read and review.


	2. Cute little clothes

Chapter two: Cute little clothes

**Chapter two: Cute little clothes. **

**Authors Note: **ok these next couple of chapters; will be about Mai and her daughter Jessica, and very little about whom Jesses dad is, it is just getting to know them that sort of things. Like any one I would really like lots of reviews.

PS I don't know which country YU-GI-OH is based in (I think its Japan,) but I think I might base it in America, but I wont talk about cities or towns much.

**Chapter two: Cute little clothes. **

**Mai's POV**

"What about that one darling, you would look so cute in it?" My mother says, Jessica looks at the cute pink dress in the store window with lace around the chest and with waist matching shoes and looks at me, it was quite cute my best friend Ellen says.

"Wow you would look cute in that dress, Jess" Ellen says, Jess looks at me shocked. HER a dress, my Jess looks adorable in dresses but she prefers jeans.

"Now mum Ellen, I actually think Jesse would be cute in it." I say,

"Ok were getting it," Mum says, Jess looks at me, in a 'there is no way I am wearing something with lace around the chest.'

I look at her, "look it's cute, and you look beautiful in dresses," I say, she grumbles; but nods just the same we go into the expensive children's store.

My mother loves dressing up Jessica and my self, she still dresses me up, and I love mum very much. I look at Jessica she smiles at me and Ellen, mum goes to the dress racks, and pulls some dresses off and the store shelves and she begins to pass them to Jess.

"Thank you Nanny," Jess says, she goes to the change room and tries on clothes the girl exited wearing a cute pink dress with big sash around the front.

"Oh you look adorable," the shop assistant, says she was a young teenage probably only here for the money.

For the next hour Jessica was forced into cute and adorable outfits that the 4 of us picked out for her she has always been well behaved and not once complained, she is the best girl that a single mum can ask for.

I am not going to lie and say that raising her is easy; I mean it did ruin my Saturday nights, but I can cope with that, I never liked sleazy guys anyway. But I still have more 'boy friends' than Jess has cute dresses, every time I go on a first date I get him to pick me up I invite them in pretend to be looking for my purse, and Jess runs up in cute Pjs (my mother has a pink faddish so most times it is pink, to say the truth nearly all our things are pink.) asking for a cuddle and the teenage baby sitter, who is nearly always Ellen's teenage sister, who is too young for a job (she's 14) but old enough to want money, she runs after her saying.

"Jesse, what are you doing? Oh are you still here Mia, I set Jesse down to sleep but she ran off," Kylie would say, if the man would be paying attention instead of staring at my chest, they would all notice that it is only about 7:30 on a Saturday and Jesse is 7 not 4.

What happens next decides if I let them take me out or not, Jess will jump into my arms, and say, "have a nice dinner Mummy," I would kiss her and say.

"This is my daughter Jessica, Jessica this is mummies date, 'insert name here' 'insert name here' this is my best friend sister Kylie and my daughter Jessica." If the man looks at Jess and says.

"I have too go," The man (insert name here,) or "I just remembered I have a sick mother,"

The man would go, I would mutter about stupid men and have pizzas, and Kylie would get paid anyway you look at it.

But mostly men would just smile and say hi and we would go out, my average time I kept a man was about 7 weeks or 7 dates, sometimes its give or take.

But I have no regrets my daughter is worth it.

I look at Jess who came out in a cute pink dress, I smile at her, and she smiles.

"Mummy I like this dress," she looks at it in the mirror, I look at her.

"Well you're getting that one," Mum says.

I smile; Jess was worth more than any guys in the world.

000000000000

So how did I go??

Read and review.


	3. The competition

Chapter three: the competition

**Chapter three: the competition **

**Authors Note: **ok these next few chapters; will be about Mai and her daughter Jessica, just getting to know them. I would like lots of reviews.

PS I don't know which country YU-GI-OH is based in (I think its Japan,) but I think I might base it in America, but I wont talk about cities or towns much.

Chapter three

**Mai's POV**

Mondays were a hard day for everyone, including me. I have to drag Jess out of bed, force her up, dress her in her private school uniform (every year my parents pay for the fees I buy everything else like books, clothes camps ext.)

I walk in her small room it was 7 am. "Honey it is time to get up Jess," I say.

"5 more minutes," she says, I look at her, this happens every day.

"If you are not dressed in 5 minutes you are having peanut butter for breakfast, recess, and lunch." I say, to my daughter who just rolls over.

"I am getting up soon mum, I promise!" she says, I smile good girl.

"GOOD," I say, I go to the kitchen and begin cooking breakfast, I put some water in the ready- made- pancake mix, and shake it, I than put it on the frying pan, and it cook, "if you don't get up in 5 minutes your pancakes will be burnt and I will make you have a peanut butter sandwich for breakfast," I threaten, than she dragged her self out of bed, with a blue uniform with a blazer and tie and skirt on, I smile, at her cuteness, and dish up the pancakes in honey, "eat quick ok Hon, don't spill it." I say she nods.

"Yes, mum" was the reply, I have already eaten pancakes I was nearly finished getting ready, than a knock at the door came.

"Mia honey its me," it was dad.

I open the door, my father stood in his business suit.

"Dad what are you doing here it is 7 in the morning?" I ask, Dad seems excited he smiled,

"Honey Kaiba Corporation have just put a duelling competition this SATURDAY at the basketball stadium 6 blocks away with the prize being 70,000," dad began. Dad knows my duelling days are long gone, and I mentally thank him for not dragging my age into it.

"Oh Mummy can I please," Jess says, I bite my lip.

70,000 is enough too get her into a good uni, or at least buy her a really nice car.

Kaiba

Running.

Duelling.

Competition.

He.

Might.

Be.

There.

He

Might.

Notice.

Jess.

There is no way Seto Kaiba; CEO of Kaiba Corporation might actually draw himself away from the office too see a duel monsters game.

She will probably win.

These thoughts go throw my head, than I make a decision.

"Of course Jess, come sweetness eat your breakfast, than get ready too school." I say, she smiles gently and gobbles her breakfast up within 30 seconds I look at my daughter who smiles at me. "Do you want a cup of tea dad," I ask, he nods.

"Oh if you are making one sweetheart," Dad says. I smile and force a smile and began to make the tea, I wait for the kettle to boil.

"So where did you find this out?" I ask.

"Seto Kaiba announced it only today, it is on every radio station, every TV show, there is not even a entering fee, you just need to sign up on the day." Dad says, I look at my fathers 400 suit and I begin to talk, but before I can Jess says.

"Can you watch me, Mummy, Pop?" She asks, "I hope I get past the first round." Jess loves to duel, and because I do not duel anymore, I gave her my entire deck even my harpy ladies, which she has included in her deck, but she has more of her own cards.

I don't want her reliving my mistakes so making her own deck is a good way to start so she does not relive my mistakes but I have no regrets.

Jess has never asked about her father, but I know that will one day change, I just hope it will not happen for a couple of years.

"Honey can you get your bag, packed Mummy wants to talk to Poppy for a minute." I say, she smiles.

"Sure mum, can I take my deck to school today, I really want to practice." She says.

"Of course, you can take your deck like you do every other day," I say she smiles. And runs to her room.

"Do you think he will know?" I ask, Dad knows I mean Kaiba, and not once did dad blame me for getting pregnant.

"No, he wont even be there I bet on it darling, he is much too important, to see the next generation of duellists," Dad says, I nod it was true.

It was so true.

Seto Kaiba will not be there, the rich brat. Is MUCH too important.

At that second, I ran into my daughter's room, to give her a big hug and I promise to play with her that night. So she can practice, I know I will lose.

-- --


	4. Your not suppose to be here!

Chapter 4: Your not suppose to be here

**Chapter 4: Your not suppose to be here! **

**Authors Note: ** DRUM ROLL PLEASE THE FIRST MAYBE FATHER ENTERS THE PICTURE.

PS I don't know which country YU-GI-OH is based in (I think its Japan,) but I think I might base it in America, but I wont talk about cities or towns much.

**Chapter three**

**Kaiba POV.**

Competitions my company host were always incredibly boring, there is not one capable future duellists here, just stupid children, with a small amount of luck on their side. But truthfully they need very little luck to defeat these idiots.

"Mr Kaiba the first round of the competition is about to begin." The coordinator says he gives me an odd smile, which I did not like "we have set you up in the sky box. You will get a great view of the stadium and all of the hopeful young duellists" He says he gives me another strange smile, I look around the big GYM, sure it was big but in my day I had a whole town or even a island not a GYM, oh well I am here only because of Mokuba I was pretty much dragged here, I look at him.

"What do you think Seto pretty cool right?" Mokuba asks, I look at the gym, ok it was pretty big and made out of fibreglass it was top notch. I look at the over 6,000 people or more appropriately children, and maybe 500 adults.

It was going to be a LONG day it was only very early.

Mia POV

"You will be fine honey, don't look so nervous remember play at your strengths." I look around, no one looked that good but I could be wrong I was wrong once.

I force Joey out of my head… I have bigger things to think about; anyway Joey is with Yugi and the rest in a dig in Egypt, not for the first time a picture of Joey complaining about ridding a camel made me smile.

"OK Mum, you will watch me right?" She asks. She looks so nervous. I smile, and get a card I was saving for a special day.

"Oh course, I got you something." I pass her red- eyes black dragon. She smiles, happily it is the only thing I have of Joey, he left it, to prove he will be back from his tournament but I found out I was pregnant and I never saw him again.

"Wow, this is a rare card, it is an original too." She says,

"I know put it in the deck, you start now." I say, I give her a good luck hug and I go to the stands with my parents Ellen and Kate. (Another friend her son is Jake is it as well.)

I watch my Jess we are so high up so, she was only a little blonde dot, and my little blonde dot won her first round against a man 3 times her age.

Than her second battle, against a very rude (and smelly) 18 year old boy.

I look at her duelling technique; She used the harpie ladies once or twice, than all her dragons. (My personal favourite is when she put 4 harpy ladies and a harpy pet dragon and blew the guys monsters, in round 16 or so.)

It took hours, Kate's son, lost in the 3rd round, but luckily not to my love.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE WE GOT OUR SEMI FINALISTS." A tall man with a microphone says. I look up I think I nearly took a nap, on Kate's sons head. And as I rub my eyes 8 children came out, and my dearest Jess. I clap loudly; it was nearly 9:00, I want her to win. And fall to sleep; I give her a smile she laughs.

"I know you love me" I whisper she smiles at me.

Seto Kaiba's POV

"Seto, WAKE UP, the grand final is starting, you need to present the check," Mokie says I force my eyes up, I have just pulled 3 all nigh-ers and he would not let me sleep!

"Alright who is in the finials." I ask a man sitting next to Mokie.

"Yes I don't know either please tell me Harrison, that girl on the left the blonde girl she is quite good Seto, like really good, she is suppose to be waiting for the state final's for duelling she is suppose to be a good Chess player too…. But for the love of god tell me her name." Mokie says, Mokie is 18, with long black hair he looked a lot when he was 12.

An at that second I felt very sorry for the man who sitting next to us, he very quickly went through thousands of names on slips of paper sitting in piles behind him, there was something about this girl , it was something very odd.

"I can't see to find the girls name, oh here it is." He says, "Her name is Jessica Sarah Valentine." He says.

VALENTINE. It can't be, no it can't be.

I cant belive this, what is happening?

Mai Valentine's child.

Than as my mind comes back I say, "who is her father," I say. And in all truth I feel sort of sorry for the man with the paper.

"It says here her mother is a single parent, Jess is 8 in September." He says, my heart goes up and down, it is impossible, than again…

"Seto, you and Mai did you ever?" Mokie asks, he knows what I am thinking.

"Never mind." I say. I look at the Gym and than the announcer says something I know very well.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE JESS VALENTINE MIGHT WIN!"

Jess POV

"Say good bye to your life points, Red eyes black dragon take him out," I say, the 17 year old boy, (who is double my size) says.

"There is no way I just lost to a 7 year old." He says, as his life points went to zero.

"AND JESS VALENTINE WINS!" the announcer says. Than I say,

"I WIN I WIN I WIN." I feel like doing a little dance, than I say. "YEY." I look up at the stands mum is smiling at me, she looks so proud,

"And now, Mr Kaiba will give you your prize money," the announcer says, mums smile turns to shock as she at once turns her head to see a man in a suit walk down the stairs, he wears expensive clothes he looks sick and tired and his face is so pale I think he might not of seen a ghost.

The bald announcer gives Mr Kaiba another microphone, "Seto what do you think about Miss Valentines performance?" The going bald announcer says.

"I think you have a real future Miss Valentine. And it is my pleasure to give you the prize money," Mr Kaiba says handing me a giant check, he looks shocked. Like he thinks I am a ghost or something.

I had lots of pictures taken, than mum grabs me after it all, "You did great time to go." She says,

"Cant we get ice cream?" I ask, "What's wrong Mummy?" I ask,

"Nothing we just have to go," She says, lots of people stair at us and Mr Ghost Kaiba sees us. Truthfully we walked right into him

"Mai?" He asks, Mummy didn't answer, she just grabs my hand and we run away from the pale man, what is going on?

I turn and Mr Kaiba began to run after us, he says "Mai I just want to talk."

Mummy and me run down a whole line of cold halls, "Mummy has to get something, when we get back we can have lots of Ice cream." She says, "Just stay here," and she opened the door to a jacket cupboard and pushed me in and ran off.

What was going on, not even half an hour ago, I was on top of the world, now I am in a jacket cupboard with a giant check? What did I do Mummy? It must have been really bad for me to end

KAIBA POV

I couldn't find them I looked everywhere; I searched everywhere for Mai I even got all of the people running the tournament to find her, but she was nowhere.

"Seto," I turn it was Mokie,

"I cant find them." I say, I feel so lame; Mokie knows I went out with Mia but then one day, she said she didn't want to see me ever again, I guess she found out she was pregnant.

"I know I am sorry bro I looked everywhere I could think of, lets go home, we can go to see them at their house when Mia gets time to relax." Mokie says I nod. I turn,

"I will just get my jacket and we will go home." I say, Mokie nods; I turn around just to hear Mokie say to himself.

"He is SO going to need a physicist after this, I probably will too," I smile and go to the hall,

I wonder why they have concrete for a Gym it cannot be nice to run on, they all might get injuries.

I go to the cupboard but in the cupboard was the girl I turned the world over to find, she sat with the giant check and as I stand dumb fold she said.

"Did you bring me my ice cream?" Than Mia appeared out of nowhere. And said.

"Ok the close is clear Jess," than she sees me and we all stand mute at each other, I stair at Mia ,Mia stairs at me than Jess says very mad.

"DID ANYONE GET ME MY ICE-CREAM?"

-- --

OK I know a cliffy don't hate me,

Read and review


	5. The DNA results

Authors note/ OK I know it's been forever, but here it is, and I swear it will never take this long again!

Chapter five: DNA results?

Mai's POV

"Kaiba" I whisper, He just stood there in shock, and I try to take Jess while he stood in a state of shock,

"Jessica." I whisper, "It's time to go love." But bad for me Seto came back to earth, Seto looked at me. He blinked at me, and Jess who was still clutching the giant check.

"Look did ANYONE actually come with ice cream for me." Jessica said, she was grumpy being forced in a cupboard can do that too anyone I guess.

"Mai" Kaiba said in a small voice the first small voice I have ever heard he mutters. "I need to talk to you," Jessica stood hands on hips, wondering what is going on and I don't blame her.

"Ok, we will talk about this Seto but it has to be later my daughter just won your competition," I say, "Jess this is Mummy's old…um" what do you tell a seven year old that you got drunk and had relations with him. "This man is my friend, Mr Kaiba and I use to go in duelling contests together," I say, Kaiba was still numb but he nodded.

"Oh ok," she says, she looks at me, "Mummy I'm hungry. And this check is getting heavy," I nod, I don't know what to do, I just stare at him, until I say.

"Seto this is my daughter Jessica." I say, he just stares at her, Jess has no idea what's going on, and then his little brother I think, he has changed a lot in eight years.

"Mai" the possible mini Kaiba said, I nod, "it's me Mokuba," I smile at the kid, that isn't a kid anymore, I smile warmly at him, but his eyes went to jess.

"Jessica this is Seto's brother Mokuba" I say at once to my daughter (Who is looking like I am committing child abuse). "Wow you have grown." I say to Mokie. He was always a good kid, now he is taller than he was. He looked healthier than his elder brother Kaiba, than again Kabia looks like he has seen a ghost…

"Well it was nice seeing you." I say, I hold Jess hand while she grabs the giant check.

"Yes thank you for the giant check Mr. Kaiba." Jessica says. And we leave not only leaving Kaiba mute but his little brother as well.

I don't even remember getting home, but I guess I should be packing up our stuff moving to Canada and changing our names.

Then again I think Kaiba corp. Has branches and Kaiba land in Canada so it won't help me much, I put some Taco's on for Jessica who was eating her ice cream so quickly it made me feel so uneasy.

I heard a knock, thinking it would be my Mother or Father or friends (hoping Ellen might bring her map of Canada for me.) So you can imagine my shock when Seto Kaiba stood.

"Oh thank god it's the right house," A voice says, two men dressed in black with sunglasses and one of the look thrilled. "We got the right house Mr Kaiba." He says, these men were body guards.

"Yes I am aware of that. Are you going to invite the father of your child in?" He asks,

"Keep your voice down Kaiba." To Jessica, I say, "Honey go and do your homework, Mama needs to talk to someone," She smiles and leaves, to Kaiba I sneer, "I am not convinced you are Jessica's father." I let him in.

He sits on a couch, like he owns my apartment.

"You never told me about Jessica, I was under the oppression you ran off with Wheeler." So he did know about Joey, I wondered about that. "But I was wrong, and I am sorry I never tracked you down, you are closer than I through." Kaiba looks at me, "Why didn't you tell me about Jessica, I would have helped you." He says, I look at him.

"It is nice to see you again Kaiba, and according to your body guard it took you a little while to find me. But I decided not to find out who Jessica's father is, I am sorry Kaiba" I say, Kaiba sighed a little.

"I want to see her, I can tell you she's mine, and she can walk on her own two feet for one." Seto said, he was getting angry. "Can I go and say hello, at the very least." Kaiba said I nod; the bodyguards were now looking at my vases.

"Can you please try NOT TO break anything please?" I say, they smile and nod. MR 'Oh thank god it's the right house' went to look at the vase Jess made me from school a few months ago, the other body guard is looking around and smiles. In the end, my possible daughter's father asked for him to see Jessica. I nod, and he walks into my daughter's room.

"Keep your mouth shut." I demand. And then I turn and make sure the two body guards including 'Oh thank god it's the right house' look at all the vases my daughter has made for me over the years.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know it's a sort of short and an cliffy but I have had LOTS of writers block writing this so read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Too all my readers, I am so sorry

Chapter 6

He looked at the child, in a shock the girl was curled up looking at a hard looking book. It's been a long time since I have studied like this I smile.

"What are you reading?"I ask,

"Science text book," was my reply. She looks up, "How do you know my Mummy, I've never met any of her duelling friends before."

"We first met, years ago." I say lamely, "What are you studying?" I ask trying to keep my voice under control, and not to scream out loudly.

"Science book," she muttered. She put the book down; I roll my eyes.

"Yes I can understand that, but WHAT part of science." I say, sometimes children annoy me…

"Photosynthesis in plants," she said, I nod. That was pretty advanced for a child so young… I smile the tiniest bit. She is exactly like me

"Oh that sounds fun," I say softly, god poor kid, "what's your favourite thing to do at school?" She shrugged I didn't blame her school was dull and boring forme too.

"I guess play games," she said, "I've never lost." I look up at that statement it was like me, I remember back at the orphanage I played games with everyone I could, just so I could get better.

"And why do you think you never lose." I ask,

"Because I try very hard, I always play with everyone I can, it makes me do better," I smiled a little and tried very hard to think logically, I looked around the child's room; there was dragon pictures toys and photographs of her and her Mum there was also kid stuff a little doll house and a dressing table which was next to me. I felt my phone ring, I take it, and there was a meeting which I had to go to, we want to extend Kaiba land and I need to make plans.

"I am afraid I have to go," I say to the child, "but before I go why don't you show me some pictures you are drawing." The one thing I know about kids, they like to draw. As the girl went to show me the pictures, I reached to her dressing table and grabbed some strands of hair off her brush.

Even through it was wrong I had to know.

As she turned around I placed the hair in my pocket in a plastic bag which I had all ready for this I needed to know, so I will know.

I smiled at her, and said my goodbyes I walk and see Mai who was making tea for everyone which was nice of her as some of my guards were more likely to break some of her things.

"I apologise Mai I know this is not part of your plan for me to know Jess, but if I can have a chance I swear to always treat her right." I knew leaving the ball in her court would be difficult but it would give her the option.  
"Thankyou Seto but I need time," Mai said, I nod if all she wants is time that is just fine, I nod.

"I will be in touch," I say I leave the house… well apartment; I needed to go and do a test at once, the valuable hair in my pocket.

It was the most valuable hair in the world.

Mai's POV

After those morons left it took time for me to calm down, I mean Seto Kaiba was here, in Jess's room, with Jess my heart beating crazy but when he left she casually came out and wanted some milk. She never mentioned that Seto said that he was her father and as that is normally something someone would want to talk about. I knew I was safe… for now.

I turned on the TV and to my shock Yugi was on it, covered in dirt and his face was flustered, "A new discovery had been found in Egypt" I hear a female's voice "a kings tomb which dates over five thousand years has been found and leading the expedition is Yugi Mo-to" she said Yugi's name wrong but never mind, "what do you have to say about this discovery, are we any closer in finding out how the people of Egypt lived all of those thousands of years ago?"

"Yes, we have found out that the people of Egypt played card games often as well as recreation they use the games as a way to dispute arguments and as a way to come to agreements." I couldn't believe it, I mean ancient societies was never my best subject at school, but Yugi looked good… like really good, he didn't look scared at all. And considering he is in Egypt it is natural he would be a bit nervous being so far away from home and all.  
"Thankyou Yugi and now we will hear from Joseph Wheeler," I think she said Joey's name wrong but I cant be sure because my heart was beating so hard I expected it to fly and hit Jess. "Who was the one who found the King's head piece now … how did you declare that the king worshiped the gods?" My heart was beating so hard and for the first time in years… I saw Joey; someone who could… quite possibly is my Daughters father. Joey was covered in dirt and had sweat around his face.

"Mum is there anything good on?" I at once turn the TV off, I didn't want Jess to see me like that so scared, about seeing Joey after so long, and it's not like he bothered to keep in touch. If he DID I would have allowed him visitation to Jess even if he isn't her Daddy, but he didn't want anything to do with me... not even Yugi…

"No nothing, do you want to play Chess?" For some reason Jess liked chess I was shocking at it personally but she liked it, so I did.


End file.
